Five things Haruhi never knew about Kyoya and a couple extras
by Luna Shakspeare 19
Summary: Kyoya has always been a mystery. The shadow king of the host club has always fascinated Haruhi, she can read all the other members like a book except him. Just when Haruhi believed she knew all she was ever going to know about him she discovers a whole new side of Kyoya and it has her even more surprised then she's ever been.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I've been wanting to write a Ouran Host Club story for a while now and this idea came to me. I would like to say thank you to my friend Tildy for agreeing to take a look at it. She's not a fan of this shipping so I appreciate her tolerating my love of it. Kyoya will appear to be ooc is this story but I want to show my readers a side of him they won't expect. This is about Kyoya Ootori the high school student. Read and review.

Haruhi let out a yawn. She closed her textbook and stretched her arms above her head. The cross dressing scholarship student had been studying for a history test that would take place the day after tomorrow. She had been staying behind after the host club would finish in order to get some peace and quiet to study. Haruhi's father had been working late at the bar he managed, so it was better than studying in her empty apartment. She packed up her things and made her way out of library.

The academy was uncharacteristically quite at this time of the evening. Most of the students had returned home two hours earlier. She did see the occasional student who was studying late like she was and would exchange pleasantries with them. But the halls were still too quiet for Haruhi's liking. During her time with the host club she had grown accustomed to their daily ruckus. She still enjoyed the lack of noise but no longer found the same level of comfort in it that she used to. Haruhi would occasionally look over her shoulder just to be sure that the twins or Tamaki weren't behind her, waiting for the right time to surprise her.

When she found that the main entrance was locked, Haruhi made her way to the back of the school to where to the students would play sports. It was getting dark but not dark enough that there were any street lights on and the air was cool and fresh. Haruhi stopped and took a deep breath. She smiled as the cool air invaded her senses and washed away her stress. The week had been especially tiring so far, Haruhi was being requested more and more. She didn't mind of course because it meant that she was closer to paying off her debt, but the extra work was starting to take its toll on her.

Haruhi snapped out of her daze when she heard strange sound. When she focused on it she realized it was the sound of a ball her curiosity get the best of her, Haruhi followed the sound. It lead her to one of the schools' basketball courts. Haruhi could see a figure running around the court, dribbling the ball and throwing it at the hoop. Haruhi concluded that whoever they were, they had some serious skills. As she got closer Haruhi was surprised to see who the mystery player was.

"Kyoya sempai?" Haruhi said. Kyoya snapped his head round and was hit in the head with the ball he previously had complete control over. He cursed and Haruhi ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as she pushed his hand aside to check his head. He had a small red mark that would be gone by tomorrow. Haruhi breathed a sign of relief, if there had been any serious damage she was certain he would add any charges to her already massive dept.

"Haruhi what are you still doing here?" He asked. Forgetting about the injury her interruption had just caused him.

"I was studying for a test. My dad had to work late again so I thought it would be better than staying at home. Why are you here?" She answered. She finally had a chance to look at him. He had clearly gone home because he was out of his uniform. He was wearing baggy, black pants and black V-neck shirt. Haruhi thought it was the perfect ensemble for the shadow king. What surprised was that he wasn't wearing his signature glasses.

"I put my contact lenses in when I play." Kyoya said, as if reading her mind.

"I had no idea you played." Haruhi said as she picked up the ball.

"It's not really something I advertise. If I did I would never have a chance to play in peace." He explained.

"Fair enough, why are you out here at this time anyway?" Haruhi asked as she started spinning the ball on the tip on her finger. She saw a flash of surprise cross Kyoya's features. He gave her his signature smirk.

"What would I gain from telling you?" Kyoya asked, crossing his arms. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at his question.

"I could always tell Tamaki sempai you were here. I'm sure he would love to join, he might even get the whole club to join." Haruhi responded with smirk of her own. The look on his face told her she had him.

"If you say a word I will raise you debt so high that you will paying it off until you grandchildren have grandchildren. Is that clear?" The shadow king asked as he leaned down to make direct eyes contact with the girl.

" Crystal." An unfazed Haruhi responded as she tossed the ball back to him. He caught it with ease.

"I had a... disagreement with my father." Kyoya answered as he aimed the ball for the hoop and made the shot.

"You had a fight?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we had a disagreement." Kyoya clarified. "Anyway, when we have a disagreement I sometimes sneak out and come here to blow off some steam." He made another shot with ease.

"When I fight with my dad I go down to this store down the street and buy an ice cream. No matter the weather. I sit on the sidewalk and eat it before heading home. When I get back we always hug and apologize. How do you two make up?" Haruhi asked as she moved to stand next to Kyoya

"We don't. We simply act like nothing happened." He answered without turning to look at her. "My father and I aren't like you and your father."

"So when you guys disagree, you come here and play basketball?" She asked, to be sure she understood.

"I pretty much come here whenever I'm upset. My father stopped letting me play when I started middle school because he said it would get in the way of my studies." He explained, this time turning to look at her. He tossed her the ball and she started spinning it on her finger again. Kyoya made a mental note to ask her to show him how to do that.

"What about your body guards?"

"The academy has a security team here around the clock even when there aren't supposed to be any students. So it's perfectly safe" Kyoya explained. Haruhi nodded her head as she understood his point.

"Want to play a little one on one?" Haruhi asked with a child like smile.

"You play?" Kyoya asked with a skeptical expression. There was nothing in her file about basketball.

"I was never on a team but I used to play with my friends, I'm not as good as you but I'd say I'm decent. What do you say? The child like smile still present. From his expression, Haruhi could see he was seriously thinking about her suggestion.

"Well I suppose there would be merit in it. After all playing against someone else would improve my skills." Was all he said before snatching the ball out of her hands and dribbling it. Haruhi let a wide smile appear on her face. She placed her bag and blazer on a nearby bench and chased after Kyoya.

The two played for over an hour, taking the occasional break when they had to catch their breath. Kyoya found that Haruhi was more than decent. He even dared to think she was close his equal. Emphasis on close. She was able to get the ball away from him and prevent him from getting it back for a few minutes at a time. Her size, which at first he thought would be leave her at an disadvantage, actually benefited her as it made it hard for him to reach the ball when she dribbled. When she made a shot, Kyoya couldn't help but smile at her expression, he could see that she felt a certain level of pride having the upper hand. But being the competitive and egotistical young man he was, Kyoya never let her enjoy it for long.

As the two sat on the bench catching their breath, Haruhi couldn't help but feel like she had caught a glimpse of the real Kyoya. Not Kyoya Ootori the privileged son of a beyond successful businessman and shadow king of the renowned Ouran host club, but Kyoya Ootori the high school student. Haruhi was used to seeing him so composed and professional, but on the court she saw something else. He was still composed but in a different way. His movements were calculated and they all seemed to serve a purpose. She even dared to think he looked graceful. She could see his competitive spirit go into overdrive when she made a shot. The look in his eye was fierce and determined. Haruhi realized that when he had that look about him, he was giving her something he rarely gave anyone; his undivided attention. Haruhi found the experience to be utterly thrilling.

"That was fun." Haruhi managed to say before taking a large swig of water from one of the bottles Kyouya brought. She was too exhausted to wonder if he would add this to her dept.

"I have to say you did present a challenge. I'm surprised." Kyoya said before taking a drink himself. His hair was stinking to forehead due to the sweat but he still looked immaculate.

"Thanks." Next to Kyoya, Haruhi looked a mess. Her short, boyish hair was plastered to her forehead and she had sweat stains on her shirt.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they rehydrated themselves. The street lights had come on and the air was cooler than it was before. When her body started to cool down, Haruhi began to feel how cold it was. Kyoya noticed her shivering and placed the grey hoodie he brought with him over her shoulders. When the scent of pine and freshly washed linen reached her nose, she closed her eyes and took it in. She couldn't help but think about how, although it looked like an average hoodie, it probably cost more than her father would make in ten life times.

"You have my number right?" Haruhi asked after some time. Kyoya simply nodded.

"Then next time you and your dad have a...disagreement call me and we can play again." She said without a trace of hesitation.

"You're sure? I mean my father and I have a lot of disagreements." Kyoya warned her.

"I'm sure, that is unless you enjoy playing alone too much." Haruhi asked, her voice lacking its previous confidence. Kyoya was known for enjoying his solitude.

"I think it would be good. I mean I'd be able to improve my skills and I have to admit you're pretty good company." Kyoya replied with his host club smile he used on their clients. Although Haruhi knew it was far from a real smile, she was still glad to see it.

"Great. It'll be our little secret." The same child like smile grazed her features as it did when she first suggested they play together.

The two stayed on the bench for a little longer, talking about what was planned for the host club the next week. Eventually Haruhi said she had to get home before it got too dark.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sempai." Haruhi said as she collected her belongings and handed him back his hoodie. "Good night."

"Good night Haruhi." Kyoya called after her as he collected his own belongings and headed in the opposite direction.

As she walked, Haruhi began to compile a mental list that she hoped she would continue to add to as time went on.

Things Haruhi didn't know about Kyoya sempai

1\. He likes to play basketball when he is upset


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi had never been to Kyoya's house before. It was just what she had expected, a massive luxurious mansion that was big enough to house everyone in her apartment building and everyone they knew, plus their pets. What really surprised Haruhi was the size of Kyoya's room. It was bigger than her whole apartment.

He had a king size bed with navy covers, next to it was a cabinet where a lamp rested. There was a well organised desk next to the right. In the centre of the room was a black leather sofa with a coffee table made of glass in front of it. There were two doors on Haruhi's left. Kyoya said that was his closet and bathroom. The room was simple but elegant.

The bookcase was the only thing that didn't look pristine. The books were stacked vertically in order to fit more on the shelves, there was an array of genres, everything from business to medieval fiction, if a book had been written about it, you could find it in that bookcase. Apart from the chaotic bookcase, there was nothing in the room that could tell a visitor about the personality of its occupant. Well, any visitor that wasn't Haruhi. As she looked around, Haruhi thought that the room was a perfect representation of Kyoya's personality. It was practical and well organised, nothing out of place, everything was the way it was supposed to be. Just how Kyoya liked things to be.

Over the last two months Haruhi felt like she was closer to getting to know the real Kyoya. He would call or text her two to three times a week to play basketball. They had even got to the point where he would tell her what the disagreements with his father were about. Sometimes they were about his grades, which were never good enough in the eyes of Yoshio Ootori. Sometimes they were about his involvement with the host club. Sometimes they began as lectures about how he was still a long way from proving himself worthy of being the Ootori heir and ended with Kyoya saying something that was often taken the wrong way. It wasn't that Kyoya didn't think about what he said, it was that his father would misinterpreted his meaning and was too stubborn to apologise when he eventually realised what Kyoya meant. Haruhi had to admit that she enjoyed having the privilege of being the one to hear all this.

It was Saturday when Kyoya invited her over to tutor her in science. Haruhi discovered that she enjoyed spending time with him without the rest of the club. She found Kyoya to be an interesting conversationalist and he could actually be funny when he wanted to be. There were times when he would threaten to raise her dept but Haruhi had figured out how to tell if he was bluffing or not, so she was able to relax more in his presence. She couldn't read him as well as she could the others, but she was getting close. She was disappointed that she had yet to learn anything new to add to her list.

"So what is it your struggling with?" Kyoya asked her as he handed her a cup of tea. There were sitting around the glass coffee table.

"Writing these equations, I get the numbers mixed up and the answer never makes sense." Haruhi explained as she sipped her tea. Kyoya nodded his head as he looked at the page in textbook that she had brought.

"I think I know where you're going wrong. Let me show you." Kyoya said as he picked up a pencil and attempted to explain how to solve the equation in a way she would understand.

They spent the next hour and a half studying. Kyoya explained the equation in a way that Haruhi found much easier to understand than how the teacher first explained it. He helped her to make notes to summarize the previous chapters they had covered in class. They were making such good time that Haruhi was even able to make a start on an assignment that wasn't due until the week after next. It turned out that Kyoya was the perfect study partner, he was patient and took care to make the material clear. Once they had accomplished all the work they set out to do, Kyoya asked if Haruhi would like some lunch, when she had accepted (after being reassured that he would not be adding anything to her dept), Kyoya went to order something from the kitchen.

"Try not to break anything." He said with a smirk before leaving the room. Haruhi stuck her tongue out but he had already closed the door.

Haruhi stood up and stretched her arms above her head. She put her hands on her hips and looked around the room. She wasn't normally a nosey person, but Haruhi wasn't willing to let the opportunity to find out more about the shadow king slide. She started at the bookcase, Haruhi always thought that if you wanted to know someone, you should see what kind of books they read. Books often told you more about a person then the actual person did. When she didn't find anything that surprised her she moved on to the closet.

Kyoya's' closet consisted sixty percent of expensive looking suits and forty percent casual ( but still expensive looking) pedestrian clothes. There was an old looking pair of converse but still nothing out of the ordinary. Just when Haruhi was about to give up in her search for answers she spotted the bedside cabinet. Haruhi smiled.

She knelt down in front of the cabinet and slowly opened it. Inside was a pile of thick books. Haruhi took the top one and read the title. 'Astrology: Secrets of the stars', the spin was broken and the cover looked worn, this book had been read a number of times. Haruhi flicked it open to a random page and landed on a page that was about the Aquarius sign, her sign. She noticed that the page had highlighted passages and notes written in the margin.

"The Aquarius is creative and charming. They are future oriented and once they have set themselves a goal that will not themselves be distracted." Haruhi read aloud. The passage was highlighted in blue and had an arrow pointing to a note in the margin. 'Shows this in her commitment to her studies and desire to follow in mother's footsteps.'

Haruhi started at the page in shock. She knew he had read her file, so it didn't surprise her that Kyoya would know her star sign. What surprised her was that he thought about her when he read this page enough to make notes about how her personality fit the sign. He even used her favourite colour to highlight it. There were other annotations on the page, all about how Haruhi fit the sign, even examples of times she displayed 'Aquaries behaviour'. It didn't look like he wrote about anyone else.

Haruhi was so preoccupied with her discovery, that she didn't hear the door open. She didn't hear the two plates being placed on the table and she didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind. She only looked up from the book when she felt someone breath in her ear. She gasped, put her hand to her ear and turned to see Kyoya staring down at her with his arms crossed. She couldn't read his expression.

"What are you doing?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the book in her lap.

"Oh... well I um... I didn't break anything." Haruhi assured him as she held her hands up.

"That's not what I asked you." Kyoya said through gritted teeth. Haruhi gulped.

"I was being nosy and I found these. I'm sorry I had no idea you liked astrology." Haruhi admitted.

Kyoya stayed quiet and continued to stare at her. He was like an animal trying to decide weather or not he should attack the prey that stood before him. Eventually his expression softened and he knelt down next her and picked up the book. He signed before making eye contact with Haruhi.

"When I was ten my sister made a comment about our compatibility as siblings. Fuyumi is a Virgo which is very compatible with a Scorpio. I must admit when she told me about it I was curious so I started asking her more about astrology. She bought me my first book on the subject and I finished it in one night. It was this one actually." Kyoya explained with a faint smile. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the thought of a young Kyoya curled up in bed with a book.

"My father would never have accepted his children studying such superstitions, so it became our little secret. Talking about our horoscopes and looking over the books together is one of the things I miss the most about her living here." Kyoya confessed, still looking at Haruhi as he said it. She smiled.

"That's pretty wonderful, having such a strong connection with her must be wonderful. I always wanted siblings." Haruhi said with a soft. She remembered her father talking about how he and her mother were planning on having more children when they found a bigger place to live, but it wasn't meant to be.

"It's not all that great. My sister is the only one I actually like, I tolerate my brothers at parties and family dinners but that's about it." Kyoya told her, there were times when he wished it was just him and Fuyumi and it wasn't just because it would mean there would no competition for the position of Ootori heir.

"Tell me about it." Haruhi said suddenly, pulling Kyoya out of his thoughts.

"About what?" He asked.

"Astrology, tell me about it." Haruhi clarified with a bright smile. Kyoya just smiled back at her.

The two sat at the coffee table, eating their lunch and pouring over Kyoya's books. He showed her the pages on the other hosts sign. He showed her the notes he made about examples when they showed 'sign behaviour'. As an example, he showed her the page on pieces, which was Honey's sign, and pointed out the note he made about Honey not liking to be woken up next to 'moody' on the list of traits the sign possessed.

"See nothing to do with blood type." Kyoya told her, reminding her of the time the others were afraid of waking Honey up after spilling tea on his bunny rabbit. Haruhi laughed at the memory.

The two continued to pour over the books until one of the maids informed then that Haruhi's father had called and was concerned because she had not returned home. Haruhi checked her watch and saw that an hour had passed since the time she told her father she would be home. She thanked the maid and began packing up her textbooks and notes. Kyoya asked the maid to call for the driver to take Haruhi home.

As they drove towards Haruhi's neighbourhood, Kyoya noticed the difference between his and Haruhi's neighbourhoods. Tall, proud mansions with manicured gardens were replaced with apartment buildings that were desolate with graffiti. Although he knew nothing too bad had ever happened where Haruhi lived, a part of him still worried for her safety. When they pulled up in front of Haruhi's building and the driver opened the door, Haruhi turned to face Kyoya.

"What did you say your sign was again? She asked.

"Scorpio, why?" Kyoya replied.

"Just asking. See you on Monday Kyoya Sempai." Haruhi waved with a smile as she stepped out the car.

Kyoya waited until she was in her apartment before telling the driver to return home. As the car turned around Kyoya smiled to himself. He wondered if he should be concerned about how far he was letting Haruhi into his world. She already knew two things about him that his best friend didn't even know. Kyoya was very worried, but he wasn't going to let it show.

Meanwhile Haruhi was sitting at her desk. She apologised to her father about being late, since she was with Kyoya her father quickly forgave her tardiness. It would have been a completely different story if she had been with Tamaki. As Haruhi sat at her desk she dug through her bag to find her notes to go over again. She was surprised to find an extra book in her bag. It was the astrology book she had picked up when she found Kyoya's stash, the one his sister gave him. At first she thought she grabbed it herself by mistake, but then she noticed a piece of paper that had slipped from in between the pages. She immediately recognised the handwriting.

'Keep it as long as you want, when you're finished I'll let you read the rest. Be careful with this one, it's my favourite.' it read.

"He really is the shadow king." Haruhi thought to herself. She carefully placed the book down and turned on her laptop. She typed in the key words and clicked on one of the sites that came up. She smiled at what it said.

'Scorpio and Aquarius have character traits which are not traditionally compatible, but that just makes their relationship all the more interesting.' The page read.

"Interesting is definitely the right word." Haruhi thought as she pulled out a notebook and opened it up to a certain page. She added another point to the list she had started.

Things Haruhi didn't know about Kyoya sempai

1\. He likes to play basketball when he is upset

2\. He is interested in astrology

Author's note: I checked online for the hosts signs so they should be right but I had to make up the sign for Fuyumi. I do not own Ouran host club.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who is following or added this story to their list of favourites. I would also like to say thank you to my friend Tildy, she has been very enthusiastic about this story and has admitted to being my biggest fan, thank you for your continued support. Without further ado, I do not own Ouran Host Club.

Since finding out about Kyoya's interest in astrology, he and Haruhi had been spending more time together, just the two of them. Haruhi found that she enjoyed spending time with Kyoya without the rest of the club. She enjoyed their weekly games of one on one on the schools' basketball court. She enjoyed seeing the smile on his face when he made a shot, she liked the determination in his eyes as he planned his next move to get the ball from her and she liked seeing him act like a regular high school student.

The two would also talk about their horoscopes. Haruhi loved to see the passion in his eyes, it still amazed her that someone as practical as Kyoya was interested in such superstitions. Haruhi had finished the first book Kyoya had put into her bag and was currently in the middle of another one. This one was about the history of astrology and the scholars who first developed the study. She had kept her promise and not breathed a word about it to the other hosts. Haruhi would never say it out loud but she was quite happy to be one of the few people who saw this side of Kyoya. Of course she would never admit it.

It was a Friday and the host club was closed. They had started closing an hour early on Fridays in order to efficiently organise for the following week. At first Tamaki objected, stating they would be denying their princesses the exceptional hosting they deserved. Then Kyoya pointed out that if they had the extra time they could improve their clients experience all together. Eventually the host club king saw his point and capitulated. The hosts were sitting around the table and discussing the next cos-play idea.

"So we're agreed on the Black Butler theme then?" Kyoya asked, not looking up from his laptop. The hosts nodded their heads in agreement.

"So just to clarify, we're doing Renaissance on Tuesday and Black Butler on Thursday?" Haruhi asked as she wrote down the plan for next week.

"That's right, now all we have to do is decide on who is going to play what character from Black Butler." Tamaki said with an excited smile on his princely face.

"Haruhi should dress like Lizzy." Hikaru suggested with a mischievous grin as he put his arm around the cross dressing host.

"Yeah, I bet she'd look cute with a blonde wig." Kaoru agreed as he put his arm around Haruhis' other shoulder.

"WILL YOU STOP HARASSING MY LITTLE GIRL." Tamaki yelled as he pulled Haruhi out of her chair and away from the twins.

"Oh come on boss you can't tell us that you don't want to see her in a cute blonde wig." The twins said simultaneously, flashing their signature 'little Devils' smiles. Tamaki's expression changed from annoyance to intrigue.

"Well now that you mention it, I have always thought that..." Tamaki was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

Kyoya stopped typing, Honey stopped chewing his cake and the twins stopped grinning like Cheshire cats. The hosts all turned their attention to the where the sound was coming from. A little girl with black hair tied in pigtails and circular classes came running into the music room. Her light pink dress flowing behind her.

"UNCLE KYOYA." She cried happily before running straight for the shadow king. To the surprise of rest of the club, the shadow king got out of his seat and knelt down with his arms open, ready for the little girl to run into.

As soon as the little girl collided with Kyoya he picked her up with ease and hugged her tight. His fellow club members were flabbergasted, their jaws (with the exception of Mori, despite being equally shocked) hit the floor, they had never taken the shadow king to be someone who liked children. They were even more shocked when they saw the mystery child kiss him on the cheek.

"What are you doing here Asuna?" Kyoya asked with a smile.

"She wanted to see her favourite uncle of course." A soft, feminine voice said. The hosts turned their attention towards the door. A beautiful young women with coloured raven hair wearing a simple blue dress walked into the room.

"Who is that?" Haruhi asked, she was in awe at the strangers' beauty.

"That's Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister." Mori replied.

"The little girl must be her daughter." Karou said.

"Never seen her before." Hikaru added.

"She sure is cute." Honey observed, with a wide smile as he went back to eating his cake.

The host club watched the trio. Kyoya continued to hold the little girl close as she snuggled into his chest. Haruhi noticed that Kyoya was smiling, not his host club smile, but the smile he had when he talked about astrology or when he beat her at one of their games. He was genially happy.

"Haruhi, I don't believe you and Fuyumi have meet." Kyoya said suddenly, snapping Haruhi out of her thoughts. Haruhi smiled and walked over to the ebony haired trio.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi said politely as she stuck her hand out for Fuyumi to shake. Fuyumi surprised her by pulling Haruhi into a strong hug instead.

"The pleasure is all mine. Kyoya has told me so much about you." Fuyumi said as she released Haruhi. Her hug were almost as strong as Tamaki's. When Haruhi realised what she had just said she looked at her with wide eyes.

"He has?" She said in disbelief.

"He has?" The twins and Honey said simultaneously, they were just as surprised.

"Of course he has, it's only natural that a mother would talk about their daughter with their favourite sister. Right Kyoya?" Tamaki explained with a dramatic wave of his hand.

"For starters, please stop referring to me as Haruhi's mother. Second of all Fuyumi is my only sister." Kyoya said as he shock his head.

"Anyway, yes he does. I have to say I'm happy to hear that a girl has finally caught his attention." Fuyumi said with a bright smile as she patted Kyoya's head. He swiped her hand away but his expression revealed that he didn't actually mind.

"Wait, you know Haruhi is a girl?" Honey asked.

"Yes, I caught him looking at her file. There was her old picture when she had long hair. So I made him tell me about her." Fuyumi explained.

"He told us about the vase and how she has to pretend to be a boy." Asuna added on in a sweet, innocent voice that made Haruhi's heart almost burst with affection.

"You know about that to?" Haruhi asked. She wondered just how much Kyoya had told them. Asuna nodded.

"Uncle Kyoya tells me everything. He calls me his confident." She said proudly.

"That's confidant sweetheart." Kyoya corrected her.

"That to." Asuna giggled.

"Anyway, back to my previous question, what are you doing here?" Kyoya asked.

"Makato and I have to go out of town for the weekend. Asuna practically begged me to ask you to take her for the weekend." Fuyumi explained.

"Mommy said she'll pick me up Sunday evening and I won't get in the way of your work." Asuna assured Kyoya as she looked up at him with big, bright eyes.

"Is it okay?" Fuyumi asked. Kyoya looked down at the little girl in his arms and smiled before looking back at his sister.

"I take it her bags are already at the mansion?" Kyoya knew his sister well enough to know that Asuna had probably already moved in before they even arrived at the academy.

"That would be correct. I knew I could count on you, that's why you are my favourite little brother." Fuyumi cried happily as she hugged Kyoya and Asuna.

"You're welcome and I'm your only little brother." Kyoya signed as he pushed Fuyumi away.

"Well you're still my favourite." Fuyumi turned her attention to the little girl in Kyoya's arms. "I'll see you on Sunday, make sure you behave and don't distract Uncle Kyoya okay. I love you so much." Fuyumi said with a motherly smile as she kissed Asuna on the cheek.

"I love you to mommy. I promise to behave." Asuna smiled as she kissed her mothers' cheek.

"It was nice to see you all again and a pleasure to meet you Haruhi." Fuyumi waved before leaving the room. Before closing the door she turned to her brother and daughter and blew a kiss in their direction. When the door was closed, Kyoya smiled at Asuna before turning to face his fellow hosts. The warm loving expression he used of his niece was replaced with an icy glare.

"Alright, since we still have some work to do I'll make this quick." He turned to Tamaki and the twins. "You three will keep your distance, my niece if very impressionable and I will not risk her being corrupted by your antics."

"MOMA HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN." Tamaki screamed as he retreated to a corner to grow mushrooms.

"Yeah, we're not that bad and besides..." Hikaru said.

"We love kids." Kaoru continued.

"I don't care, keep your distance." Kyoya said as the light reflected off his glasses, effectively silencing the twins' objections.

"Would you like some cake Asuna-chan?" Honey asked as he held up a delicious looking slice of chocolate cake with a cherry on top. Asuna looked at the cake with wide eyes before looking to her uncle.

"Just don't spoil your dinner." Kyoya said softly as he placed her gently on the floor before she took the plate from Honey and went to join him and Mori at a table.

The club continued to work on the following weeks' activities. Every once in a while Haruhi would notice Kyoya would glance in Asuna's direction. Somehow Asuna had found her way onto Haruhi's lap. Haruhi didn't mind the slightest, she loved children. Haruhi stopped paying attention to what the others were talking about and started talking to Asuna about random things. It turned out that they had similar taste in books and movies. Haruhi discovered that although Asuna was very young (she had just turned eight a month ago) she was very smart and opinionated. She clearly idolized her uncle, the way she talked about him made it seem like he put the moon in the sky. Haruhi couldn't help but feel a little jealous over how close they were.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop. Asuna seemed to have taken a liking to Haruhi. Kyoya wasn't sure why, but he liked that the two of them got along. Haruhi had come to mean a great deal to Kyoya and Asuna was one of the most important people in his life. Suddenly, a giggle that Kyoya knew all too well filled the room. Asuna was giggling and smiling at something Haruhi had said. Kyoya couldn't help but smile, Asunas' cheerful disposition always made him do that.

When they had finished discussing the following week, the hosts collected their things and left, delighted to finally start their weekend. They waved goodbye to Asuna who waved back. Asuna jumped down from Haruhis' lap and ran over to Kyoya.

"Can we go to the park on the way home?" She asked sweetly.

"If you like." Kyoya replied as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Can Haruhi come?" Asuna asked again in a sickly sweet voice. Kyoya looked at Asuna, then back at Haruhi who said nothing.

"Would you like to join us Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. He was surprised to find himself hoping she would. Asuna turned to face Haruhi.

"Please Haruhi, come with us." Asuna said with a sickly sweet voice. Haruhi concluded this must be the voice she used when she wanted something. Haruhi could see why, that voice was impossible to say no to.

"If that's okay." Haruhi smiled. Asuna clapped her hands and grabbed Haruhi's hand before pulling her out the door, with Kyoya close behind them.

As the trio made their way to the park, Asuna wouldn't stop talking and smiling. The way Kyoya looked at Asuna made Haruhi's heart melt. When they arrived at the park, Asuna ran straight for the slide. Kyoya tried in vain to tell her to be careful, but his request fell on death ears. He signed and gestured towards a nearby bench for him and Haruhi to sit. It was bright day with only a few solitary clouds in the sky.

"She's pretty cute." Haruhi said as she watched Asuna play.

"Have you noticed her sickly sweet voice yet?" Kyoya asked, not taking his eyes off his niece.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to say no to." Haruhi said with a smile.

"That voice has been the bane of my life ever since she started talking." Kyoya confessed with a smile.

"You two are pretty close and you're very protective of her." Haruhi observed.

"I am. I was nine when she was born. I remember when Fuyumi when into labour. I was called out of class and taken straight to the hospital. I sat in that waiting room for what seemed like years rather than hours. It was the first time I just sat without my phone or laptop. When the nurse came out to tell us it was a girl, I pushed right past her and when I saw her, I froze." Kyoya revealed without taking his eyes off the little girl in question.

"She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A thick mob of black hair that matched mine and adorable chubby cheeks. When she looked up at me when I held her, I swore I would never let anything happen to her. I tell her everything, she really is my confidant. Ever since she learnt to write, she's written 'to my favourite uncle' on birthday and Christmas cards. She doesn't write it on any of the cards she writes to my older brothers. I finally beat them at something." Kyoya continued as he turned his attention to Haruhi who just stared at him dumbfounded by his passionate confession. Kyoya smirked at her.

"Don't worry she doesn't know about astrology or basketball, so that stays between the two of us." Kyoya told her. Haruhi blushed and looked away from him.

"It doesn't matter to me if she does know." Haruhi mumbled.

"Oh really, then why do you seem jealous?" Kyoya asked as he moved closer to her.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS." Haruhi yelled. She quickly stopped herself and looked to see that she had attracted the attention of the other people in the park. She quickly looked away and stared at her feet.

"She's your niece, you're supposed to be close." Haruhi mumbled. Before Kyoya could say anything else, Asuna called him over to push her on the swings.

"I'm just saying, my relationship with Asuna is special and important to me, but so is my relationship with you." Kyoya said softly as he pushed his glasses up and headed over to his cheerful niece. Haruhi just stared at him.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi whispered.

The three of them stayed at the park until it started to get dark. When Kyoya offered to have a driver pick them up and take Haruhi home, she politely refused, saying she wanted to stop at the super market on the way home. Knowing there was no point trying to argue with her, Kyoya didn't push it. Before they parted ways Asuna hugged Haruhi tight.

"Will you come hangout with us tomorrow?" She asked, once again using her sickly sweet voice. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe Kyoya can bring you over to my house, would you like that?" Haruhi asked as she knelt down to Asunas' level and hugged her properly.

"Sounds good. I'll bring her around about lunch time if that's alright?" Kyoya said.

"Okay, well I'll see you both tomorrow." Haruhi waved goodbye.

Later that night, after dinner, a movie and a quick game of chess which Kyoya won (he wasn't the type to just let his niece win just because he loved her) , Asuna was tucked into bed in her room at the Ootori mansion. She was wearing pink fluffy pajamas and her long raven hair was down and she wasn't wearing her glasses. Kyoya was focused on the small bookcase that contained some of Asuna's favourite books that she liked him to read to her when she stayed over.

"Uncle Kyoya, can I ask you a question?" Asuna said, as Kyoya came to sit next to her on the bed.

"You just did." Kyoya replied as he opened the book to where they left off.

"Do you like Haruhi?" She asked, ignoring her uncle's comment. Kyoya stared at her in shock.

"Of course I do, she's my friend." Kyoya replied, he had an idea of what she was getting at but he was hoping he was wrong.

"I mean do you like her in a way that is more than just a friend." Asuna continued. Her uncle was the smartest person she knew, but right now she couldn't help but think about how stupid he was being. She knew he knew what she was talking about and it bugged her that he was acting this way. Kyoya signed and pushed his glasses up. Asuna smiled, she knew she had him.

"I mean the way you talk to her is similar to the way you talk to me and mommy. It's not like the way you talk to the girls you meet at parties and stuff. You use your nice voice." Asuna said with a bright smile.

"It doesn't matter if I do, Tamaki likes her. Although he doesn't know it, the feelings are there." Kyoya confessed.

Asuna looked at her uncle. She had never seen him like this, he looked so broken, like he had already lost a battle that hadn't even taken place yet. She thought back to their time in the park. Kyoya seemed so at ease in Haruhi's presence, Asuna had only seen him that relaxed around herself and her mother.

"Has Haruhi shown any interest in him?" She asked.

"No, he seems to annoy her more than anything." Kyoya explained.

"Then how do you know you don't have a chance?" Asuna asked with a smile. Kyoya just kissed her forehead.

"Now where did we leave off?" He asked, turning his attention to the book in his hand. Asuna signed, clearly it was time to change the subject.

"Ron and Harry have just found out that Hermione had been petrified." Asuna replied as Kyoya put his arm around her and pulled her close. Before he started reading he asked her a question.

"What do you mean by a nice voice? Are you saying I have a mean voice?"

"I just mean you don't act fake around her that's all. Now start reading." Asuna replied. Question time was over, it was story time now.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was just finishing her homework and getting ready for bed. Before she switched the light off she thought about her time with Kyoya and Asuna. She had fun and was surprised to find herself looking forward to seeing them again tomorrow. However, she was annoyed with herself that she let her emotions get the better of her and yelled in the middle of the park about not being jealous. Haruhi thought back to when Kyoya said his relationship with her was just as important as his relationship with Asuna. She was still unsure about what he really meant.

"He's so confusing." Haruhi mumbled as she pulled out a familiar notebook.

Things Haruhi didn't know about Kyoya-sempai

1\. He likes to play basketball when he is upset

2\. He is interested in astrology

3\. He has an adorable niece who he loves very much

Author's note: This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm so proud of myself. Kyoya's niece is named after a character from another one my favourite anime Sword Art Online and he father is named after a character from Free. Two awesome anime which you guys should check out. Black butler is really cool to, personally I think Kyoya would look great as Sebastian. I'm not sure what order Kyoya's older siblings were born in but lets just say Fuyumi is third, making Kyoya her only younger brother. Unfortunately, I don't own any of the anime mentioned in this chapter or Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the adorable child that is Asuna.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur's note: There has been a bit of a misunderstanding concerning my work and another author. I would just like to make it clear that everything is alright between the two of us. Allypaigegolding did not know it was my story they had published because a friend of theirs claimed to have written it for Ally to work from. I'm letting Ally keep the chapter up because the new chapters they have posted will not make sense without it, but I have made sure they have added that it is my work. I do recommend checking out their profile because the stuff they have written is pretty good. Thank you to the readers who let me know that something was going on. Without further ado, I do not own Ouran Host Club.

Kyoya had been quite all week. This wasn't his normal kind of quite, where he would sit in the shadows and observe the goings on of the club. This was an unnatural type of quite. He would only give one word answers to most questions and he wouldn't call Tamaki out when he was being his usual immature, over the top self. It worried Haruhi.

At first she thought it had something to do with his father. She wondered if they had had another fight, but then again Kyoya hadn't called her to come play basketball, so it couldn't be that.

"Do you guys know what's going one with Kyoya sempai?" She finally asked.

"Who knows." Honey replied before shoving another forkful of cake into his mouth.

"Who cares?" Hakiru asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Not us." Kaoru replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Haruhi let out an impatient sign. She understood that the others didn't see kyoya the way she did, which may have been the reason she was so worried but she still expected the rest of them to show some sign of caring about how he was doing. For the first time since she joined the club, Haruhi wished Tamaki was there, she knew he would care about Kyoya's well being, he was his best friend after all. But unfortunately Tamaki was attending a meeting with the presidents from the other school clubs, they had one every month.

"Aren't you a little worried?" She asked impatiently.

"Why are you asking anyway?" Hakiru asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Is something going on between you two?" Kaoru asked, his expression matching that of his twin.

"Wha...What makes you ask that?" Haruhi stuttered as she quickly glanced over at Kyoya to see if he had heard what they were talking about. If he had, he showed no sign of it. Haruhi breathed a sign of relief.

"Looks, he's my friend so I'm just worried about him. He just doesn't seem like himself." Haruhi said as she rummaged through her bag. She cursed under her breath before heading towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Mori asked as he wiped a bit of chocolate from Honey's mouth.

"I just forgot one of my books in the library. I'll be right back." She answered closing the door behind her.

The twins looked around the room. Honey was preoccupied with his cake, Mori's attention was on Honey and with Tamaki at the monthly meeting with the other club presidents, they couldn't let this opportunity pass them by. This was the perfect time to do some prying.

"Hey Kyoya." They said innocently and in perfect unison.

"What?" Kyoya snapped, not taking his eyes off his laptop.

"Is something going on between you and Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. Kyoya stopped typing and looked at the twins. The look on his face was enough to scare the devil himself. The twins backed away in fear and hid behind one of the velvet couches in the room.

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked with soft growl, scaring the twins even more.

"Well, Haruhi was wondering what was wrong with you." Hikaru began.

"Because she noticed you seemed a bit down." Kaoru continued.

"And we know you took Asuna to see her when you were taking care of her the other week. So we thought something was going on." They finished in perfect unison, still hiding behind the couch.

"Not that its any of your business but Asuna grew quite attached to Haruhi while we were finishing our meeting and on the way to the park." Kyoya answered with a scowl as he went back to his typing, carefully planning the murder of the two infuriating red heads.

As he worked, Kyoya let his mind wander. Asuna had been asking about Haruhi ever since the three of them spent that Saturday together. After Haruhi prepared lunch for them, which was a traditional Japanese noddle soup, the three of them went to the mall. Kyoya smiled at the memory, Asuna and Haruhi got along like a house on fire. Kyoya was surprised, his precious niece was polite to everyone she met despite her true feelings towards them. Kyoya knew his niece better than anyone (he dared to believe he knew her better then her own parents) and he knew when she was being fake around people, just like she could tell with him. But with Haruhi there was no mask, she was completely natural. The best part was that Haruhi treated Asuna like an actual child, not a future business partner or a potential daughter in law like most of the people she met did, just a little girl. At the end of the day, as the sun started to set, Asuna fell asleep in Haruhi's arms. As Haruhi held the child close, Kyoya felt his heart stop, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Kyoya decided he couldn't deny how he felt anymore. But he knew there was nothing he could do. He signed, this day was already bad enough without thinking about the depressing state of his love life.

"Tell Haruhi I went home, you two are giving me a headache. Tell her not to worry, I'm working though it." Kyoya said as he collected his things and left the third music room without another word. As the door closed behind him, the twins looked at each and shrugged. The situation didn't interest them enough for them to push any further. After all who ever heard of the shadow king having feelings for a mere commoner?

Honey and Mori on the other hand, were very interested. Something had changed between Haruhi and Kyoya. The way they behaved around each other was more natural and less professional then it used to be. They made the occasional joke and were often seen engaging in conversation when they weren't entertaining guests. Mori and Honey concluded that there was defiantly something between the two, whether they were aware of it, the two seniors didn't know for sure. One thing they did know was that something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

Later that evening, Kyoya made his way to the school basket ball court. He had changed out of his school uniform and was wearing dark jeans and a blue shirt. He was carrying a backpack which contained his hoodie, two bottles of water and some snack bars, his phone was tucked safely way in his pocket. His glasses were absent from his handsome face and were replaced with his contact lenses. As he walked he bounced the ball against the sidewalk. He decided against calling Haruhi, at least for the time being. His plan was to play alone for a while and then call her. He needed a chance to get himself together before seeing her. Kyoya was so lost in thought when he arrived at the court that he didn't even notice he had company.

"Hey, it's about time you showed up." A voice spoke, pulling Kyoya from his thoughts. Kyoya looked to see the very person he was just thinking about.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here? How long have you been here?" He asked, as he took in her appearance. She must have also gone home because she was wearing three-quarter length shorts and a sky blue short sleeved T-shirt. Completing the ensemble was a pair of white tennis shoes that were slightly worn out.

"Hikaru and Kaoru said that you were working through something and I know that when you have to do that you come here." She replied."I'm kind of hurt that you didn't call me."

"I was planning on it, I just wanted to pull myself together first." Kyoya explained as he put his backpack on the bench and tossed the ball at her.

"What's going on with you? You've been off all week and I'm starting to get worried. Did something happen between you and your dad?" Haruhi asked as she made a shot. As the ball fell through the hoop Kyoya caught it and stated spinning it on his finger like Haruhi had showed him.

"My father has been in Germany all week, He always makes he's out of the country at this time of the year." Kyoya explained.

"Why is that?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya stopped spinning the ball and looked at her. He signed and starting bouncing the ball off the ground.

"Haruhi what do you know about my family? More specifically the women in my family?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi looked at him with a confused expression, why would he ask her something like that?

"Well I know you have a sister and you have an aunt on your dads' side who lives in Hong Kong with her family. You have a grandmother who lives in the country. I suppose there's your mom..." Kyoya cut her off by tossing the ball at her.

"Who said I had a mother?" Kyoya asked with a blank expression.

"What are you talking about?"Haruhi raised an eyebrow. Kyoya sat on the bench and gestured for her to sit. Haruhi sat next to him and dropped the ball on the ground, happy to let it roll away. She placed her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her hands. She waited patiently for him to talk.

As she waited, Haruhi couldn't help be feel a little deflated. She had grown so accustomed to having Kyoya tell her things and now he was holding something back. Obviously she knew this must be a sensitive topic and she understood that he may be reluctant to tell her, but Haruhi couldn't help but feel at a disadvantage. Kyoya knew just about everything about her family and although she was learning more about his, she found herself wanting to know every little detail.

"My mother had cancer. She had been fighting for over a year, she fought so gracefully and with such elegance that you wouldn't believe the struggle she was going through." Kyoya began. He didn't look at Haruhi as he spoke, he just stared straight ahead.

"There was nothing they could do for her. The cancer was too aggressive by the time they found it. She was married to the head of a family that specialised in medical care and there was nothing that could be done. I remember thinking how ridiculous it was that we are able to help so many people but not her, the most important person to us all." Kyoya's voice was stiff and rigid like he was struggling to get each word out.

"She died before the start of my last year of middle school. It was three years ago today. I'm always grumpy leading up to it. I suppose we all handle it in our own way."

"How do the rest of your family handle it?" Haruhi asked softly. "I know your father leaves the country."

"My brothers bury themselves in work. Fuyumi has Asuna to care for so that's a distraction. As for me I come here. My mother knew she was going to leave us, before the end she called each of us into her room, I don't know what she said to my siblings and I don't want to, its between them and her. When she called me in, she told me not to spend this day being sad. She said I should spend it doing something I loved with someone I care about." Kyoya turned to look at Haruhi. "You see Haruhi, I had every intention to call you."

Haruhi gasped softly as she let what he had just said sink in. She knew he loved basketball so it would make sense he would play in on this day, but he had just admitted he cared about her. Haruhi thought back to that day at the park with Asuna, when he told her his relationship with her was special to him. Haruhi knew that what she felt for Kyoya was different to what she felt for the other club members, how it was different was still a mystery to her. Their relationship had certainly changed since she had first found him playing basketball that day. Their relationship no longer revolved around her dept, it was less business. They were more casual, they had a real friendship. Haruhi did something she never believed she would do; she took Kyoya's hand in hers and held it tight.

Kyoya couldn't breath. He could feel Haruhi hold his hand tightly, he never would have guessed she had such a tight grip. As he sat there he found himself enjoying the feel of her tiny hand over his larger one. He moved his hand to entangle their fingers. Most of the girls at their school had never done a day of work in their lives, their hands were soft and delicate with flawless nails. Kyoya focused on the feel of her skin against his. Haruhi's hands were still soft but they were not delicate, her skin was callused and her nails were worn. But as he looked at their joined hands he couldn't help but think that hers were beautiful.

Strong hands for a strong girl.

Haruhi was surprised when Kyoya entangled their fingers. His skin was harm against hers and she found it to be very comforting. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She smiled to herself when she felt him lean his head down to rest against hers. Eventually Kyoya broke the silence.

"I talk to her sometimes." He whispered. "Like you do with yours."

"How did you know I do that?" Haruhi asked, her eyes still closed.

"I can hear you sometimes. You ask her about what she would do in your situation and if she could believe you had to put up with all this." Kyoya said with a soft smile. Haruhi chuckled.

"What do you talk to yours about?"

"Same things you do. I often wonder what she would think of Tamaki and the rest of the club."

"What was she like?"

"She was very smart and kind. She loved chocolate, she would always say that after us, it was her favourite thing in the world." Kyoya chuckled at the memory.

"She didn't pass that on to you." Haruhi giggled.

"No she didn't, she did pass it on to Fuyumi and my oldest brother. My second oldest brother and I prefer savoury to sweet." Kyoya explained.

"Do you think she would like the us?" Haruhi asked.

"I think so, she didn't really have a bad word to say about anyone. I know for a fact she would have liked you." Kyoya assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" Haruhi looked up at him with a curious expression. Kyoya smiled at her.

"It's quite simple really, it's impossible to not like you." Kyoya looked at her with a gentle smile.

Haruhi blushed at his comment and turned her attention to her feet. Kyoya placed his free hand on her cheek and pulled her to face him. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. The look on his face was one of contentment, he was the picture of serenity. The blush on Haruhi's cheeks gave her an innocent, vulnerable appearance. Kyoya couldn't help but think about how cute she looked.

"No one else would have thought to come here Haruhi, I think you're the only one who really noticed my behaviour. Thank you for caring so much." Kyoya whispered as he continued to shock her cheek. Haruhi's face began to feel hot.

"Of course I care." Haruhi smiled.

Kyoya remained silent. He tilted her head slightly so she was facing him. The warmth of her breath, the faint scent of mint and the feeling of her skin against his, it was an intoxicating combination. Haruhi remained perfectly still, having him so close was sending her senses into overdrive. She wasn't usually comfortable with anybody invading her personal space (her father being the only exception), but Kyoya wasn't just anyone. He moved closer to close the gap between them. Haruhi slowly closed her eyes and prepared herself. She stayed liked a statue as Kyoya took the lead. They were only a few inches apart when Kyoya's phone went off. The two of them pulled away with their hands still joined.

Kyoya cursed as he pulled out his phone. His harsh expression calmed when he saw who was calling.

"It's Asuna." Kyoya mumbled as he answered the phone.

Haruhi turned her attention back to her feet. She tried to calm her beating heart as she thought about what just happened. She nearly kissed Kyoya, the shadow king, the low blood pressure demon lord, this wasn't what shocked her. What really shocked her was how much she wanted it to happen. Haruhi was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Koya close his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Sorry about that, she knows what today means so she always calls. She was five when my mother died but she remembers a little." Kyoya explained.

"That's okay."

"Can I ask you something?"

Haruhi nodded, wondering if his question was about what they had nearly done. Was he going to ask if they could continue? Would he ask her to never mention it again? Would he say he wasn't thinking clearly because of the grief he was feeling? Haruhi was almost too afraid to find out.

"You lost your mother a long time ago, much longer than three years. Does it ever stop hurting?" Kyoyua looked so vulnerable as he asked her this. Haruhi had never seen him like this, she doubted anyone had.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I'm okay but then I see or hear something that reminds me of her and I'm not okay anymore. But then I think about something my dad told me." Haruhi replied, slightly relieved he hadn't asked what she thought he would.

"What did he say?"

"He said that if I really loved my mother I wouldn't be sad whenever I thought about her. He said that instead of being sad whenever I heard or saw something that reminded me of her I should be happy because she loved me too much to want me to be sad. I'm sure your mother loved you too much to want you to be sad, after all she told you to spend this day doing something that made you happy." Haruhi explained as she rested her head against Kyoya's shoulder.

"Don't forget the part about spending it with someone I care about. That's important to." Kyoya said before kissing Haruhi on the head.

They stayed like that for a while, talking about their mothers and anything else that came into their heads. The important part was just that they got to spend time together like this, barriers down, walls crumbling, no masks, just them. Eventually Haruhi said she should go home before it got too dark, Kyoya offered to walk her home, she gladly accepted. They never let go of the others hand.

"Are you going to be okay?" Haruhi asked when they reached her door.

"I'll be fine, I'm always fine." Kyoya assured her.

"I'm here if you need me."

"I know."

"Good night Kyoya." Haruhi said as she unlocked the door.

"Good night Haruhi." Kyoya said as she walked through the door, before she closed it Haruhi turned back to him and smiled. Kyoya could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

As He walked he couldn't help but think about the kiss they nearly shared. A few weeks ago he would have put it down to his reasoning being clouded by his grief, but he knew that wasn't the case. He cared about Haruhi, more than a friend just like Asuna had said the day she and Haruhi met. A part of him wondered if he had a chance but another part of him said not to bother because she could never see him like that. The part that was hopeful pointed out that Haruhi hadn't pulled way when she saw he was going into to kiss her. A spark of hope ignited within him. It was only when he was home he realised she hadn't called him sempai. The spark grew brighter.

As Haruhi dressed for bed, her mind went back to earlier when the two of them nearly kissed. Haruhi was sure it was only his grief taking control over his reason. He would never be interested in a commoner like her. They were friends, that was obvious and they cared about each other, but there could never be anything else between them. Then Haruhi remembered when Kyoya said he planned to call her.

"Spend this day doing something you love with someone you care about." Haruhi said to herself as she took out a pen and started to write. Perhaps there was hope after all. It was then that Haruhi realised she hadn't called him sempai.

Things Haruhi didn't know about Kyoya sempai

1\. He likes to play basketball when he is upset

2\. He is interested in astrology

3\. He has an adorable niece who he loves very much

4\. He lost his mother and he still talks to her like I do


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This is the last chapter. I'm planning on writing a full length Ouran Story that will follow this one, I just need to figure out the rest of the plot. If anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear them. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added it their favorites. Unfortunately I do not own Ouran Host Club.

Kyoya had become an expert at hiding his emotions. He could be raging with anger on the inside and look completely calm on the outside. There were very few people who could tell when he was feeling something on the inside that he wasn't showing on the outside. His sister and niece were two of those people and there were times when his late mother could tell, but that was it.

However, on this day anyone would be able to tell what Kyoya was feeling, he was making no attempt to hide it. He paced back and forth in his room, Fuyumi and Asuna were sitting on the couch watching him. Anyone else would have taken one look at his face and run for the hills, but these two knew better. Mother and daughter sat patiently as they watched him. He had briefly told them what happened but didn't go into too much detail. Eventually Asuna grew tired of her uncle's behaviour and broke the silence.

"Okay, go through it with us one more time and this time with the details." She said. Kyoya stopped pacing and turned his attention to his sister and niece. It amazed him the kind of authority this child had in her voice. He signed and dropped on the couch between the two of them. Fuyumi patted her brother on the shoulder and Asuna held his hand.

"Tamaki wanted to go to the mall. Naturally he dragged the whole club with him." Kyoya began.

Two hours ago 

Haruhi often wondered if she was being punished for something, maybe she wronged someone in a past life. Whatever it was she was definitely paying for it now. It was a bright Sunday and Tamaki insisted the club spend the day together. Despite Haruhi pointing out that they basically spent everyday together, Tamaki still dragged her out of her apartment and into the limo where the rest of the club was already waiting.

They drove to the local mall and when they arrived, Tamaki and the twins ran around like a couple of toddlers of sugar high. Honey spotted a cake shop and Mori was close behind him. Kyoya and Haruhi went left alone.

"So much for spending the day together." Kyoya chuckled as he turned to Haruhi.

"I know a good book store on the other floor if you're interested." Haruhi suggested.

"I'm always interested in a bookstore." Kyoya replied. "Lead the way my dear."

Haruhi blushed as she showed him the way. On their way to the store the two of them talked about their favourite authors and books. Haruhi was interested in fantasy and sci-fi whereas Kyoya liked crime and horror. They both shared a mutual love of Stephen King and Agatha Christie. When they arrived at the store, the two of them split up to check out the shelves containing their favourite genres. They maneuvered their way to the counter, when they paid they sat down on a bench and showed each other what they bought.

The conversation was easy and not forced. Since that day at the basketball court when Kyoya nearly kissed her, Haruhi could feel the change between them. There was no awkwardness like she expected there to be. Kyoya would often put his hand on her shoulder or brush a stray strand of hair back into place. Whenever he did any of this her heart skipped a beat. She had never felt like this.

"Want an ice cream?" Kyoya asked, pulling her out of her daydream.

"Yes I would." Haruhi said as she started to take out her wallet. Kyoya told her to put it back.

"My idea, I'll pay. You wait here." Kyoya said as he headed over to the ice cream shop.

"I like..." Haruhi began before Kyoya interrupted her.

"Cookies and cream. I know." He called back. Haruhi smiled, of course he knew.

As she waited, Haruhi started reading one of her new books. She was halfway through the first chapter when someone sat down next to her.

"Sorry but that's my friend's seat. He'll be back in a minute." Haruhi explained. The stranger was two or three years older than her. He was almost as tall and as well built as Mori sempai. Haruhi found his presence to be very intimidating.

"Is it for your boyfriend?" He asked, he moved closer to Haruhi. She could feel his breath on her ear and the stench made her want to gag.

"No, but he doesn't like it when people take what's his." Haruhi explained as she moved as far from him as the bench allowed.

"Who would leave such a pretty girl like you all alone?" He said, placing his hand on her knee and slowly moving it up her thigh. Haruhi's skin was crawling.

"Listen, we're in public and this is not okay." Haruhi said firmly as she tried to pry the strangers hand off her leg. The stranger didn't move, he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer. Haruhi struggled against him. Haruhi stomped her foot down on her assaults and while he was distracted she quickly got up. Before she could get too far away, she felt a tight grip on her wrist. Before she could react, Haruhi felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

"Is there a problem here?" Said a voice that Haruhi immediately recognised. "I suggest you let her go this instant."

"What you gonna do about it four eyes?" The stranger said confidently, unaware of the danger he was in.

"All it will take is one phone call and I can have you kicked out of Japan quicker than you can say bon voyage." Kyoya said with a deadly calm voice. The stranger let go of Haruhi's wrist and stepped back.

"What are you man? A devil or something?" He asked. Haruhi had no idea what Kyoya's expression was, but if it made this once intimidating alpha male cower in fear like a small child then she could only imagine what it was.

"Some call me the Demon Lord." Kyoya replied in a menacing tone. The stranger backed away and nearly tripped up over his own feet as he ran away. Haruhi turned to face Kyoya.

"Thank you for that." She said.

"Why the hell didn't you call out for help or something?" Kyoya asked, the light was reflecting off his glasses, hiding his eyes.

"Well we're in public, I didn't want to cause a scene. Besides I had it under control." Haruhi insisted.

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing." Kyoya argued.

"Look if I can handle the twins and Tamaki, I can handle that guy." Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Hikaru asked as he walked up to the duo, with the rest of the club behind him. Honey was happily eating an ice cream and the others were all carrying bags. However, their presence was not noticed by their friends.

"Tamaki and the twins are a different story, those three are idiots. That guy could have actually hurt you." Kyoya pointed out. As Tamaki and the twins voiced their objections to being called idiots, Haruhi and Kyoya continued to stare at each other in annoyance. Mori and Honey just watched the scene unfold before them.

"This is just like that time at the beach, you don't think about how you worry other people." Kyoya argued.

"You weren't particularly worried that time, you said so yourself. You must have meant it because what would you gain from lying?" Haruhi asked.

"Just because I wasn't worried then doesn't mean I'm not worried now." Kyoya pointed out.

"Guys what are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, but his question fell on death ears.

"I can look after myself. You know what I'm out of here." Haruhi said as she retrieved her books from the bench and stormed off. Leaving the others speechless and confused.

"Okay seriously, what just happened?" The twins asked in unison.

"Kyoya what exactly did you do?" Tamaki asked.

"Something very stupid." Kyoya answered.

Two hours later

Once Kyoya finished telling the story he buried his face in his hands. Fuyumi and Asuna looked at each other and then they each hit him over the head.

"What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"For being an idiot." Fuyumi answered. "Kyoya, Haruhi isn't like those girls from the club. She's independent and is simply used to facing things alone."

"She doesn't have to anymore though, she should know that by now." Kyoya said as he went back to his pacing.

"Kyoya." Fuyumi signed. "She's been that way since she was a child, you can't expect her to give up all that she is just because she has you and the others. I'm sure she is thankful for you all but if there are times when she doesn't want or need help then you can't get mad at her for that."

"You said you liked her spirit." Asuna pointed out.

"I do."

"You should apologise." Asuna said.

"I have done nothing wrong." Kyoya insisted, but he didn't quite believe himself.

"You offended her, you may not have realised it but you did. As a gentleman you must apologise." Fuyumi insisted. "And you must do it in person, not over the phone like some business agreement."

"You're right, but now's not the right time. I need to wait." Kyoya said.

"Why do you have to wait?" Asuna asked.

"Because although this is not a business matter it must still be planned out just as much precision and thought as one should be." Kyoya answered as he playfully ruffled Asuna's hair. " Because it is a matter of the heart and those are just as delicate.

Meanwhile at the Fujoka residence, Haruhi was making tea and thinking about what had happened at the mall. The others had called her to ask what happened and when she explained, their responses varied. Tamaki and Honey agreed with Kyoya that she should have called for help by the twins sided with Haruhi, agreeing that she could have handled it, after all she was great at handling the boss. Everyone looked to Mori as the tiebreaker, all he said was that the situation could have been handled better. They all wanted to come over to her house to make sure she was alright, but Haruhi refused, stating that she had homework she wanted to complete.

When Haruhi tried to sit down and do some work she found herself unable to concentrate, her mind wandered to a certain ebony haired host. She was touched that he cared but was frustrated at the same time that he didn't believe she could handle herself. Just when she thought she was starting to make sense of her feelings towards him, he would do or say something that would confuse her all over again.

As Haruhi tried in vain to make sense of the equation in front of her, she heard her phone go off. When she looked at it she saw it was a text from the very person who was the cause of her lack of concentration.

'Please come to the school. We need to talk.' It read.

"Since when did the shadow king say please?" Haruhi thought. At first she wondered if she should go to him. On the one hand, refusing to meet him would serve him right for annoying her so much. On the other hand, refusing to meet him because of that would be childish and Haruhi prided herself on her maturity.

"He did say please after all, it would be rude not to. Hardly the behaviour of a host." Haruhi thought as she put on a jacket and locked the door behind her. Her father would be working late and she would be home long before he came back.

When she arrived at the school, Haruhi made her way to the basketball court. When she arrived Kyoya was sitting on the bench. He didn't have his bag with him and there was no ball. What surprised her was the absence of his glasses. When he saw she had arrived Kyoya rose to his feet.

"I didn't think you would come." He confessed, Haruhi could see the relief on his face.

"You did say please, it would hardly be appropriate behaviour for a host to not come when asked so nicely." Haruhi explained.

"I wanted to apologise." Kyoya began.

"I know you only did it because you care, but you should know how much I hate asking for help." Haruhi said as she crossed her arms and looked him in the eye.

"I do know, but you need to know how scary that was for seeing you in that situation. You don't know how much you scare us all sometimes. Like back at the beach." Kyoya continued, his tone was the same tone he used when he told Tamaki he was being stupid. Most people would be intimidated but Haruhi was not most people.

"I understand that and I know that our relationships has changed since then..." Haruhi said before Kyoya interrupted her.

"I don't think changed is a strong enough word. More like mutated or completely turned upside down. I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't actually worried that time at the beach. But you mean too much to me now." Kyoya explained, Haruhi could hear the aggravation rising in his voice.

"Then I'm sorry for making you worry so much." Haruhi said coldly. She her back to Kyoya and heard him sign loudly.

"I'm sorry for over reacting." Kyoya said in a defeated voice, this was not how he planned their conversation to go.

"That's okay. I'm actually glad that you care so much now." Haruhi confessed as she turned around to face him again.

"You're very important to me and the thought of anyone hurting you is too painful to think about." Kyoya said as he made his way to her.

"And you're very important to me." Haruhi said. Kyoya stood just a few inches from her, she had to look up in order to look him in the eyes when she spoke to him.

"You're important to the whole club and do you know why?" He asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"Because you see us. Others see our names and wealth but you see us, the people we are. You see who we are behind the masks. You see me, no one has ever seen me before." Kyoya explained in a whisper.

"I'm so glad I can see you, you're wonderful." Haruhi said as she reached up her hand to touch his cheek. Kyoya placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes.

"I want you see all of me." He confessed. "I've never let anyone into my world as much as I've let you in."

"I want that to." Haruhi whispered as she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Do you remember that night when we nearly kissed?" He asked, with his eyes still closed.

"Yes."

"That was probably the first time I had ever wished that Asuna didn't call me." He confessed.

"I have to say I was a bit annoyed as well."

"If I were to try again, what would you do?" Kyoya asked as he opened his eyes.

"You'll just have to have find out." Hurahi said.

Kyoya leaned in slowly and before Haruhi knew it Kyoya's lips were on hers. He tasted like some kind of spice, which Haruhi thought to be very addictive. His lips were warm and soft. Haruhi's arms found a mind of their own and wrapped themselves around Kyoya's neck. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her close. She tasted sweet and for the first time in his life, Kyoya found himself enjoying something sweet. They poured everything they felt into this kiss, everything they couldn't find the words to express. When the need for oxygen became too great they pulled apart but kept their arms wrapped around each other, too afraid to let go.

"That was definitely worth the wait." Kyoya said, a little out of breath and with a smile on his face.

"I couldn't agree more" Haruhi said, just as out of breath as he was and with an even bigger smile.

"Tamaki would give anything to be in my place, you know that don't you?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi nodded her head. She was aware of the host club king's feelings towards her and she suspected that Hikaru had developed feelings for her as well. At first she was confused, two of her closest friends had feelings for her, feelings that she could never return. At first she didn't know why, but now she did.

"I glad he's not in your place. You're the only one I want to be here with like this. This is more than just a basketball court, this is our special place." Haruhi said as she leaned in to place a quick, soft kiss on his lips.

"You see me when no one else does. I let you into my world and I'm so glad that I did. I love you, please say you'll be mine." Kyoya said as he pulled Haruhi closer. Haruhi looked at him in shock, she searched for the right words. She thought of all the love stories and poems she knew, such beautiful words to express a beautiful emotion. Unfortunately, Haruhi was not as gifted with words as those writers were. But in the end she knew what to say.

"I love you to and yes I will be yours." Haruhi said. "But only if you agree to be mine." Haruhi smiled sweetly. Kyoya chuckled.

"Everything I am is yours." Kyoya promised.

"And everything I am is yours." Haruhi said as she leaned in for another kiss.

Later that night when Haruhi finally came home, she went to her bedroom and pulled out her notebook. She crossed out the heading on the page and wrote a new one before adding another point to a list that she was certain she would add to.

Things Haruhi loves about her boyfriend Kyoya

1\. He likes to play basketball when he is upset

2\. He is interested in astrology

3\. He has an adorable niece who he loves very much

4\. He lost his mother and still talks to her like I do

5\. He loves Haruhi who loves him back


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: So, I've been asked to write this chapter for a while, and I have recently been inspired to finally write it. I'm currently an exchange student in Sweden, so maybe it's the new surroundings that have sparked my creativity. Unfortunately, I don't own Ouran Host Club because if I did there would be a second season.

"Maybe we should try the purple one." Asuna suggested, she looked up at her mother, who nodded her head. Fuyumi began rummaging through one of the halve a dozen shopping bags, all with high end logos. She ignored the frustrated groan from her brother who fell back on to the bed. Fuyumi snapped her head to face her daughter.

"We might have to change the shoes if we go with purple." She pointed out. "And we still haven't settled on heels or flats."

"You're right." Asuna titled her head in thought. Haruhi thought that the little girl looked adorable with such a look of fierce concentration. Before meeting Asuna, she didn't think someone so young could look so deep in thought. Asuna then snapped her fingers as an idea came into her head.

"We could try those shoes you got last week that you haven't worn yet, they would look good."

"That's a good idea." Fuyumi turned to Haruhi. "We'll be right back. I'll grab some gloves too, I want to see if those will work."

"Take your time." Haruhi said with a wave as the two left. When the door shut behind them, Kyoya sat up.

"Okay her shoe closet is huge, they could be a while. Let's run for it before they come back." Haruhi could tell he wasn't joking. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulder as Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's not that bad." Haruhi reasoned.

"Not bad ended five dresses and three pairs of shoes ago. If she's thinking gloves we could be here for days."

"You just have to watch and not be dressed up like a doll. I don't see how this bad for you."

"I have to sit and watch. This wasn't how I pictured our Saturday together." Kyoya said with a frown. Since the two couldn't act like a couple at school, they valued their weekends together and that week was one of the rare ones where Tamaki didn't drag the whole club to do some 'commoners' activity.

"I shouldn't have said anything should I?" Haruhi smiled at she thought back to that morning.

Haruhi and Kyoya were having breakfast in the garden at the Ootori mansion. The two had been together for about a month now and Haruhi had started spending the night. At first, the couple were worried about how Haruhi's father would take the news and were surprised to find he didn't mind as much as they thought he would. The two of them were young adults and very responsible, not to mention he liked the idea of his little girl in a house with a first rate security system when he worked late on the weekends. Kyoya's father, one the other hand, payed little attention to his son's relationship and didn't seem too concerned. Haruhi figured that was better than him being against their relationship as a whole. The young couple were discussing how they planned to spend the day when Fuyumi and Asuna interrupted them. The two had a habit on coming and going as they pleased without giving any notice first.

"Good morning you two." Fuyumi smiled as she watched Asuna jump into Haruhi's arms and hug her tight. Asuna and Haruhi had got very close since she started dating Kyoya, in fact when she found out they were dating she danced around the room cheering. She had even started calling her Aunt Haruhi and it made Kyoya's heart swell to see his two girls get along so well.

"Hi Aunt Haruhi." Asuna giggled. Haruhi smiled at her and kissed her head. "Mommy and I are going shopping for her dress for the gala next week, are you going to go? Do you have a dress yet?"

The next week there was gala being hosted by the Ootori family for some charity, Haruhi couldn't remember which one though, there were so many galas going on that Haruhi couldn't keep track. She was pretty sure the guests couldn't either, they just kept signing checks and drinking expensive Champaign. Kyoya had asked her the other day if she would accompany him. At first, she was a little reluctant, but he was able to bribe her with fancy tuna.

"Yes, I am and I haven't got a dress yet but I saw one at the mall the other day I'll get." Haruhi explained.

"That will certainly not do. Haruhi you know I find your comer style adorable, but this is a high-class event. You two will have to come out with us today." Fuyumi exclaimed. Before they knew it, Kyoya and Haruhi were spending their Saturday in high end boutiques and had spent more money than Haruhi ever believed was possible. They had ended the day with Haruhi modelling the dresses at Fuyumi's house trying to decide what to wear.

"I think I liked the navy one best, with the lacy sleeves." Kyoya said. To be honest Kyoya believed she would look beautiful in anything, but he wasn't asked.

"I liked that one too, it would fit with your shadow king image." Haruhi teased. Kyoya tightened his grip on her waist.

"If I'm the king that must make you the queen." Haruhi leaned down and met his lips in a sweet kiss.

"You know the others will be there." Haruhi pointed out. The couple had not come out to the other club members, they were worried about how they would take the news. They believed Honey and Mori Sempai already had their suspicions and they figured kaoru wouldn't be too much trouble since he was the more mature of the twins. It was Tamaki and Hikaru who presented the biggest worry as a result of their feelings for Haruhi. The drama just seemed to be inevitable.

"They were going to find out eventually. Anyway, with any luck being in public with such a distinguished crowd will stop them from over reacting." Kyoya argued. Although he sounded confident, Haruhi wasn't sure he really was. Fuyumi and Asuna came back in, their arms full of accessories. It was going to be a long night.

The following Monday, the club were hanging out in the music room. They were discussing the upcoming gala (not knowing Haruhi would be attending).

"Are you sure you can't come Haruhi- Chan? it will be fun." Honey tried to persuade her again. Haruhi had told them that she couldn't come when they asked, saying that she was visiting family that weekend. Kyoya couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw her arrive on his arm. Haruhi was less excited.

"Sorry guys but I can't get out of this visit." Haruhi lied, she was the only one who noticed Kyoya's sneaky smile. "Anyway, you know those kinds of events aren't really my thing."

"Too bad." Hikaru signed as he leaned back into his chair till it was balancing on the back legs.

"Our mother has been dying to design you a dress." Kaoru said as he too leaned back in his chair. The mention of dresses had sent a shiver down Kyoya's spin (they had finally settled on the navy dress, but it had taken a very long time).

"What a delight it would have been to introduce our beloved Haruhi to the glamour and beauty that is high society." Tamaki pouted from his seat by the window. Haruhi rolled her eyes. After all the time she had spent with the host club she thought she had already had a pretty good introduction to 'the glamour and beauty that is high society' and suffice to say she was more irritated than impressed.

"There will be other galas." Haruhi pointed out. She turned her attention to her text book and tried to make sense of the words. Although she would never admit it, she was worried about Saturday. Not only would she be parading around in a fancy dress (which she did admit she loved) but her relationship with Kyoya would be out in the open. Of course, she would be wearing a wig so no one would immediately recognise her but the others would know it was her immediately. She wasn't embarrassed by her relationship. Kyoya made her so happy and it would be nice to not have to hide that from her friends, she already had to hide enough from her classmates and it would nice to have one thing in her life out in the open.

"Haruhi." A voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Haruhi looked up to see Koaru. "You okay? You look miles away."

"Oh yeah, just thinking." Haruhi explained. "Don't worry."

"Is there something on your mind? Because we can talk if you need to."

"Don't worry about it. In fact, I'll explain everything later. Okay?" Haruhi assured him. Koaru raised his eyebrow for a second and then shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

The week went by too quickly for Haruhi. Before she knew it Haruhi was at Kyoya's house getting ready and Fuyumi was helping to style her wig. Haruhi's dress was knee length and the lacy sleeves that rested off the shoulder. Her shoes where black with two-inch heels which brought her closer to Kyoya's height.

"Okay come here." Fuyumi pulled out the chair at her vanity table and Haruhi sat down. Her wig had been curled and was a darker brown then her real hair. Fuyumi adjusted the wig, so it was straight and looked natural.

"You look beautiful." Fuyumi complemented her. Fuyumi's dress was a light green with white gloves and a white shawl. Before Harui could say anything the door open and Kyoya came in. His suite was designer (of course) and his tie was navy to match her dress.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute."

"Wow." Kyoya said when they were alone. Haruhi smiled at him and went over to him.

"No other words come to mind?" Haruhi teased. "Maybe I should wait and see what Tamaki Sempai has to say about my outfit." Kyoya wrapped his arms around possessively.

"Stunning, gorgeous, beguiling, wonderful. Do those work for you?" He asked with a smirk.

"I suppose that will do." Haruhi signed dramatically. Kyoya leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "So, am I going to get the whole 'cool guy' host experience?"

"Even better, you get genuine article tonight, all to yourself."

"I love you." Haruhi brushed her lips against Kyoya's before he deepened the kiss. The two stood together wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Maybe we should cancel." Kyoya suggested as he tightened his grip on her waist. Haruhi giggled and gently pushed him away, ignoring the adorable pout that appeared on his handsome face.

The couple made their way out of the room and joined Fuyumi in the hall. The three of them then made their way to the limo that would take them to the venue of the banquet. Once the trio had given their invitations and where escorted into the ball room, Fuyumi went to find her husband leaving the couple alone.

Haruhi was awestruck by the diamond chandeliers, shinning floors, wreaths of tropical flowers decorated the room. At the end of the room, two dark wood staircases met in the middle, leading up to a balcony. Beautiful gowns flew past as they were twirled around their partners. A string quartet sat in the corner and played a soft melody that the couples appeared lost in. Loving smiles graced the faces of the dancers. Before she knew it, Kyoya gently pulled her to the dance floor and held her close. In preparation for that night Kyoya had given Haruhi some dance lessons (ones where she would be doing the girl part) and she was surprised to find they she wasn't stumbling as much as she thought she would. Must have been because of her partner, she thought.

The music stopped and the clinking of glasses turned her attention to the balcony. A stern looking man in a grey suit made a speech about whatever charity they were supporting, once he had finished the guests clapped politely.

"That man was one the biggest vehicle manufactures in the country; his company has worked with my family for years and has made a massive donation to the charity. This gala is to support campaigns to prevent deforestation." Kyoya explained as he passed Haruhi a drink which tasted like strawberries and the bubbles tickled her noise.

"Why does a family that deals with hospitals have to make nice with someone who makes cars?" Haruhi asked, not seeing the connection.

"State of the art ambulances and emergency response vehicles." Kyoya explained. "Besides, my father likes to associate himself with multiple business in order to give the Ootori group an edge."

"Do you actually enjoy these things?" Haruhi asked.

"Depends on who you come to them with." Kyoya smiled as he kissed her cheek. "The others should be here soon."

"We can handle them." Haruhi assured him, but she felt it was her who needed the assurance. The couple danced, socialised and kept their eyes open for their fellow hosts. Haruhi stood by Kyoya as he talked with another guest. She was looking around causally when she saw a flash of red outside of her peripheral vision. Before she could say anything, an arm was slung around Kyoya's shoulder.

"I'm sorry my good man, but I need to talk to Kyoya here." Tamaki said politely as he pulled Kyoya away from the guest and pulled him over to where the others were standing. Kyoya pulled Haruhi with him.

"Mon amie, I'm sorry to have left you alone for so long." Tamaki apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I had good company." Kyoya explained. The other hosts turned their attention to Haruhi, as if only just noticing her presence. It took a few seconds until the realization crossed their faces. Koaru, Mori and Honey Sempai didn't look too surprised which relived Haruhi. Hikaru and Tamaki sempai, on the other hand, looked horrified and angry. It was then that Tamaki started screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU DATE MY LITTLE GIRL WITHOUT ASKING MY PERMISSION…" He was cut off when Mori sempai and Koaru covered his mouth and dragged him into the hall. He continued to argue, but his protests where mumbled.

"How long has this been going on?" Hikaru growled once they were all away from the other guests.

"A while now, we thought if we told you in a more public place you were less likely to freak out." Haruhi explained.

"How's that working out for you?" Koaru asked. As he tried to restrain the host king.

"The theory seemed sound." Kyoya defended. Tamaki stopped struggling and host deemed it safe enough to realise him. He stood straight and fixed his suit. He stared Kyoya straight in the eye with a cold expression that none of the hosts had seen on him before.

"I need some air." Tamaki stormed down the hall, closely followed by Hikaru.

"Could have been worse." Mori tried.

"I'll talk to him." Kyoya said. Harui turned to the others.

"So…" Haruhi began.

"Okay pay up you two." Honey sempai squealed happily. Mori sempai and Kaoru scowled and dug through their pockets. Mori handed him a candy bar and Koaru handed him a lollipop. Honey sempai happily pocket the candy and smiled at Haruhi.

"I could have sworn it would have been the next school holiday." Koaru mumbled.

"I was thinking you'd slip up on one of our club outings." Mori added.

"Kyoya sempai is too calculating, when we found out it would be because they wanted us to." Koaru argued.

"I'm confused." Haruhi said.

"We knew there was something going on between you two. Ever since you were worried about him when he was upset about his mom." Honey sempai said.

"We didn't mean to hide for so long. We just didn't know how you guys would take it." Haruhi explained.

"Look Hikaru and the boss are freaking out yes, but we don't care as long as you're both happy." Koaru argued. "Now we can see he's happy. Are you happy? Is this what you were worried about on Monday?

"Very and yes it was." Haruhi answered with no hesitation. Koaru smiled.

"I had better find him." Koaru moved to follow his brother, but Haruhi stopped him.

"I'll go."

Meanwhile, Kyoya found Tamaki in the gardens staring at a fountain. He stood next to his friend and waited a moment as he tried to think of something to say, but Tamaki beat him to it.

"You knew how I felt about her."

"I know, and I tried not to but…its Haruhi. You can't not love her." Kyoya explained. "You just took too long."

"Did you bribe her or something?"

"Of course not." Kyoya said, horrified at his friend's suggestion. "It just happened. I'm sorry you're hurting."

"I think I'm more disappointed with myself than hurt. I acted too late."

"Calling yourself her father probably didn't help." Kyoya pointed out. Tamaki laughed softly.

"Probably and she's too smart to be bribed by you."

"Yeah she is." Kyoya smiled. "I am sorry, but not sorry enough to end things."

"If I were to fight you for her."

"They'd never find your body."

"And if I said it was against club policy to date other members."

"I'd leave and I would really like to see how you run that club without me." Tamaki signed in defeat.

"It's okay mon amie, I'll get over it. Let's get back before they start to worry." Tamaki assured him, patting his friend on the back. The two made their way to back to the gala.

"I know you said you didn't bribe her to date you but did the promise of fancy tuna come up anytime?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya grinned.

"Fourth date, it was the only way I could get her to agree to a restaurant of my choosing. If it was up to her we'd have gone to another food truck and I just couldn't." Kyoya shivered at the memory food truck sushi, his stomach didn't feel right for days after that. "It also helped sweeten the deal to get her come tonight."

"You're a good man." Tamaki smiled. Before kyoya could open the door, Tamaki stopped him. "But if she ever breaks up with you, I won't take so long."

"Like I said, they'll never find your body."

While Kyoya and Tamaki were making up, Haruhi found Hikaru in an empty conference room. When she closed the door, Hikaru got right to the point.

"Why him? He's cold and heartless and only cares about profit." Hikaru argued.

"No, he's not. He's so considerate and he's not heartless you've seen him with Asuna, it's not an act. He calls when the news says there might be thunder and comes over if I need him. He always makes sure I take breaks when I'm studying too hard. He's a good listener, he's not closed off anymore. It works" Haruhi explained.

"Okay I get it. It's just…hard to imagine you two together."

"I know and I didn't see it coming it just happened. I love him and he shows me all the time how much he loves me."

"Hard to link the Shadow king and love together." Hikaru ran a hand through his hair.

"Opposites attract." Haruhi tried.

"I will accept this… eventually."

"Please just don't stop being my friend." Haruhi said quietly. Hikaru looked at her with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"You're one of the few people who can tell me apart from Koaru. You want to hang out with us because you like us and not because you want to something from us. You're one of the few genuine people I know. I'd still be your friend even if Koaru hated you." Hikaru assured her.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that. That's so sweet."

"Don't get used to it." Hikaru swung his arm around Haruhi's shoulder and walked her out the room. "Now let's get back to the party before your boyfriend starts to think I kidnapped you."

"You going to be okay?"

"I will be. If you want to make it up to me, I have an idea." Hikaru said this with his signature devil smirk that left all their guests weak at the knees and made Haruhi nervous.

"What?"

"Next time there's a gala, you let us design you a dress." Haruhi signed in defeat. She supposed there could be worse favours to owe.

"Deal."

They made their way back the party and met up with the others, Haruhi was relived to see that Tamaki wasn't as upset. The host club spent the rest of the evening enjoying themselves. Haruhi was dragged to the dance floor by each of the hosts and introduced to a dozen people whose names she would never remember. The highlight of the evening had to have been when she finally got her fancy tuna. At the end of the night, she hugged each of them and thanked them for being so understanding. Everything was the way it should be.

"I think it went well." Haruhi said when Kyoya walked her to her door.

"No one was punched."

"At least we can act like a couple in the club room." Haruhi pointed out.

"Yes, five out of the three hundred and twenty- seven students and that's only the high school." Kyoya said with a tight smile.

"Hey one day we can act like a couple all the time." Haruhi assured him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

"And I look forward to that day." Kyoya whispered. "I think what worries me now is how the twins will behave at the next gala. They told me about your deal with Hikaru."

"How bad can it be?" Little did Haruhi know that she would find out exactly how bad the twins could be a month later. Haruhi and Kyoya would happily take dressing up with Asuna and Fuyumi any day.


End file.
